fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Get a Job!
'''Get a Job! '''is the first episode of NEW Super Mario Bros. Super Show. Cast * Mario * Luigi * Gray Toad * Kooper * Orange Toad * Blue Yoshi Plot The episode starts with Mario's alarm clock going off at 1:00 PM. Mario jumps out of bed and runs down the hallway in his boxers. He then jumps out the window next to Luigi. Luigi: Well, guess I need a new window. Luigi spills his coffee out the window. Luigi: Darn it. Luigi's coffee spills on Mario's head. Mario licks some of it. Mario: YAHOO! Mario runs around in circles at the speed of light. There is a knock on the door. Mario jumps through the wall next to the window he broke. Mario: I'LL GET IT! Mario runs downstairs. Mario pulls the door off it's hinges and throws it through the wall. Luigi (Off-Screen): Oh great, the door too! Gray Toad: I am here to see if someone by the name of Mario has a job. Mario: Oh. Mario suddenly stops being hyperactive. Mario: I'd slam the door on you, but it's in the ocean. Gray Toad: If you don't have a job, I am repossessing your house. Luigi: You're repossessing our house? What kind of law is this? Gray Toad: The law states anyone over 16 in the Mushroom Kingdom must have a job. I will give you a week. If Mario does not have a job by then, I will be taking your house. And Mario, do me a favor and put on some clothes. Luigi: Well, Mario, I guess you're getting a job. Mario gets on his knees. Mario: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Monday* Mario is outside Kooper's house. Mario: KOOPER! KOOPER! KOOPER! KOOPER! KOOPER! Kooper opens the door. Kooper: What? Mario: Do you know any place where I can find help wanted papers? Kooper: Go to the abandoned house in Mushroom City. Kooper slams the door. Mario: LUIGI! LUIGI! Kooper: Get out of here! Mario begins to walk away. Mario: LUIGI! LUIGI! LUIGI! Mario and Luigi are looking at papers in the abandoned house. Luigi: I don't see any jobs you would like. Mario: My tongue id stuck to dis paper. Luigi: Why did you lick it? It's not an evelope. Any why is there glue on it? Mario shrugs. *One hour later* Luigi is trying to pull the paper off of Mario's tongue, and finally pulls it off. Mario: I'm free! Oh, look, a basketball! YEET! Mario throws the basketball towards the net in the back of the room, and it badly misses. Mario: Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be a pro basketball player! Mario runs off. Luigi: Wait, Mario! Luigi facepalms. Orange Toad: If you're a pro basketball player, then prove it. Mario: OK! Mario throws a basketball, and it hits the backboard and then the floor. Orange Toad: You have two more tries. Mario throws a second basketball, which bounced off the backboard again, but then onto various parts of the room, then hits Luigi in the face, which knocks him over. Mario: Third time's the charm. In slow motion, the basketball misses the net and hits Orange Toad on the head. Mario walks away slowly. Luigi: So, Yoshi, can Mario have a job here at Yoshi Tech Industries? Blue Yoshi: I don't know... Mario: Why? I'd be perfect for this job! Mario elbows a beaker, to which a light blue liquid pours out. Blue Yoshi: No. *Saturday* Gray Toad: Mario? Mario: What? Gray Toad: I presume you have the official papers? Mario: Let me go get them. Mario walks away, then comes back with a battering ram which he uses to knock Gray Toad into the ocean. Mario: Problem solved. *Credits Roll* __FORCETOC__ Category:NEW Super Mario Bros. Super Show Episodes